


Pricess and Prisoner, part 2/公主与囚犯•二

by blahblahzhou



Series: Silver Dragon and Sorcerer/银龙与法师 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captivity, Gen, Snippets
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou





	Pricess and Prisoner, part 2/公主与囚犯•二

圣•诺兰历733年冬

“Eames，看我找到了什么？！” Phillipa高高地举着一根金色的羽毛，欢快地跑进Eames的卧室。

是的，现在Eames把这间他很少有机会能迈出的房间想成他的卧室了，而不是囚牢。锁链已经消失了很久，原本设在房间门口的结界也被扩大到包含了屋后悬崖顶的魔法植物园——他能不顾法师担心的目光坐在悬崖边上，让赤裸的双脚悬在空中，重温风轻轻拂过趾爪尖端的感觉。

Arthur给了Eames一满书架的书供他打发时间，还有一只可以看到很远很远地方的水晶球。他现在知道更多关于人类的事，听得懂更多人类的语言——有声的和无声的。

Eames喜欢看人，他们真是有趣儿的一群，快快乐乐又自寻烦恼。他更喜欢晒太阳，最喜欢夕阳地挂在天边时最后的一点余温，很像高空中的阳光，直率粗糙又冷酷。他闭着眼坐在窗边，让夕阳的光撒在皮肤上，想象着自己的鳞片在呼吸。

小姑娘用欢快的目光找到了坐在窗边的龙，立即像一只小鸟儿一样撞在他怀里，炫耀地把手里的羽毛举到他眼前。

Eames嗅了嗅那根金光闪闪的羽毛，挑起了眉毛：“金翅岩雀鹰，你爬到悬崖上面去了？”

“你不会像Marie夫人那样训我不像淑女吧？”

“怎么会呢？我的Phil是最可爱最漂亮的年轻淑女。”Eames一边说一边用手行了个小幅度的宫廷礼，像一个绅士对淑女应该做的那样，小公主被逗得咯咯笑起来。

“反正我也不想做什么淑女，”公主扭扭小身子，在龙怀里找到一个舒服的位置，“守卫们说，最勇敢的孩子才能拿到金羽毛，以后能成为最强大的骑士，家人都会感到荣耀。”

“Phil以后想当骑士吗？”龙轻轻地揉了揉女孩儿的头发。

“不想。”小姑娘斩钉截铁地说，“我要当国王！”

Phillipa把羽毛举到阳光下，阴影罩在她半边稚嫩的小脸儿上。“等我当了国王，我要禁止父王喝酒，那样他就不会喝醉了每天躲在训练室里砸坏我所有的假人靶子。我还要命令James每天和我一起练剑术，这样的他身体就会好起来，不用一直躺在床上了。”

小公主转过脸，蓝灰色的大眼睛对上了龙的眼睛：“而且我要命令Arthur叔叔放了你，然后你会成为我的王后，我们一起统治这个国家。”

银龙愣了一下，笑了：“对不起Phil，我不能当你的王后，因为我是一只银龙。”

“我……我会让首席大臣叔叔订一条银龙可以嫁给国王的法律！”小姑娘不服气地嚷嚷。

“Phil……”Eames的笑容更加柔软了，让小公主想起了妈妈，“银龙一生只会有一个配偶，有人比你抢先了哟。不过我的殿下，祝你成功，你会成为一个好国王的。”


End file.
